


No Response

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Fluffy Ending, M/M, idk how to tag this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Despite the fact that he stopped talking for two days, it felt like a long time for Komaeda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how to tag this fic because the fic itself is really. confusing in terms of genre. i added the 'dark' tag because its supposed to be dark so there's that. hope you like it!! (i just had to let this out of my mind, the idea sounded good but it probably had poor execution)

"I'm home." He said as loudly as he could, waiting for a 'Welcome back' to echo back.  
There was no response, just like usual.  
With a sigh, he hangs his coat.  
Maybe he wasn't home right now.  
He almost jumped when he entered their bedroom.  
"You're still here…" He laughed awkwardly.  
The latter didn't speak. In fact, his position hadn't changed since the last few days.

He sat on the bed.  
"It had been a long day." He began, with a bright smile "I was so late, didn't you notice?"  
No response.  
"I was doing other things beside work." He continued "Do you want to know?"  
Silence.  
"It's a secret!" He answered brightly.  
Even more awkward silence.  
"How was your day?" He asked in curiosity "Did you do something or were you just laying on the bed?"  
No answer.

"…"  
There was nothing more to say.  
"Goodnight, Makoto-kun." He kissed his cheek, it was cold as ice "It's been a long day."  
Before he closes his eyes, he waits for a reply.  
The other remains silent.  
With eyelids weighed with disappointment, he closes his eyes.  
Maybe he'd talk tomorrow.

  
Despite the fact that he stopped talking for two days, it felt like a long time for Komaeda.  
"I'm home." There's still no 'Welcome back'.  
There's nothing much to do.  
So he hurries up to the bed again.  
"Makoto-kun, you really like this bed, don't you?"  
There's no response, Komaeda thinks that it might be a yes.  
It was really warm.

"Who do you love more, the bed or me?" The question was ridiculous, Komaeda thought so.  
There was no answer, just like the days before.  
"That's cruel…" Komaeda sighed "You're cruel sometimes…"  
He didn't expect the answer to be 'the bed'  
"That's fine, Makoto-kun." He shook his head "I'd still love you, no matter what. Even if you chose a bed over me."  
There were no words, but he understood.  
He understood what it meant.

The conversation is over, he thinks.  
"Good night, Makoto-kun." Komaeda answered, kissing his still face again "Sweet dreams."  
There's no reply once again.  
He closes his eyes, without waiting for another 'Good night'

  
It wasn't like him to miss something as insignificant as a voice.  
However, Komaeda did miss it.  
"I'm home, Makoto-kun." He says, not expecting a response this time.  
He didn't want to make the apartment silent.  
"I miss hearing your voice." There's no reply, it almost makes him sad "It makes me happy to hear your voice."  
Even if it was just one word, he'd do anything to hear that voice again.

"Do you… hate me, Makoto-kun?" The words were almost deadly to say "It could be that way. I'd still love you. I'd always love you, Makoto-kun."  
…  
"You're really cold." He asks "Do you feel alright with not using the blanket?"  
No response.  
"Should I keep it?"  
Silence.  
He decides to push it away.

"Good night, Makoto-kun." He doesn't attempt to kiss his cold cheeks "I really miss you."  
He doesn't expect anything.  
"I really do love you."  
He doesn't expect any reply for that either.  
He closes his eyes.

  
Komaeda isn't sure what to do.  
Being in that situation isn't easy.  
He doesn't say that he's home.  
There would be no reply anyway.  
He enters the bedroom in silence.  
He still didn't move.

"Makoto-kun, are you even alive?" His voice is low "Are you not talking because you're dead? Are you not moving because you're dead?"  
He doesn't want to cry.  
"That's not it, right?" There was no answer.  
"You're still alive, right?" He let out a hollow laugh "I d-didn't kill you, right?"  
No response.

"Makoto-kun…?" He didn't want to cry.  
But he did.  
"You won't leave me, right?"  
No answer.  
"I miss you." He utters the words, before closing his eyes.

  
He's not sure if he could go on.  
"I killed you, didn't I?" He asks, not expecting an answer anymore "My luck killed you, I killed you."  
No response.  
"I bet you didn't want to die." He wasn't old enough to die "You had lots of things you wanted to do, right?"  
He wiped away his tears.  
"I'm sorry, Makoto-kun…" He's not sure if he can be forgiven "I'm so sorry."  
There's no response.

"Did I go so far?" He yelped "Maybe I did."  
Huh?  
"Makoto-kun…?"  
**Huh?!**  
"I'm sorry." He answered with a shy smile "I did make you worry."  
"You're cruel…" His tears didn't stop, yet he was smiling "I was so worried."  
"I-I'm sorry!" He answered softly "I was just… angry… I thought I'd give you the silent treatment, but I didn't think it'd go wrong. I'm sorry."  
"A-Angry?" His voice was filled with confusion.  
"It's ridiculous." A nervous laugh "You know… it was our anniversary… but you missed it…"  
Oh… so it was his fault in the first place.

"I'm sorry…" He flushed deep red "I-I shouldn't have forgotten!"  
"It's okay." A smile "You're stressed, Nagito. I should have understood."  
"B-But…" He hesitated "Our anniversary—"  
He's been interrupted by a kiss.  
"It's just a date." It wasn't just a date, Komaeda knew "It won't affect how much I love you."  
"B-But—"  
"I love you, Nagito." His face was flushing even darker "More than anyone else, more than anything else. Even more than the bed. Nothing can change that."  
He's at a loss of words.  
"Good night." He hears it for the first time in days "I love you."  
No response.  
They both close their eyes.


End file.
